The Apartment
by RedAppleLover
Summary: Years passed and feelings were formed through it. SasuNaruSasu. Yaoi.


Years past and feelings were formed

through it.

SasuNaruSasu. Yaoi.

**--The Apartment-- **

Sasuke was back. He came back right after he killed his older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto is very much happy. Well, he would have been happier if he had won the Konohagakure Lottery, though. The Jackpot prize was a whole years' supply of his favourite ramen in Ichiraku, but then again he didn't care. All he cared about now was that Sasuke returned to Konoha and is trying to become a better person. He gave Sasuke a place to stay, in his apartment.

It wasn't weird at first, but then it occured to him that it was! Having a guy live with him in his apartment, sleep with him in the same bed, and then go home again after a long day of work. It was really weird. . .and yet Naruto tried to ignore the fact that it's bothering him.

One long and tiring day, after a mission in the Hidden Mist to recapture a certain B-rank criminal, Sasuke went home to get some rest before he faces the same thing the next day. Tired, annoyed and a little dirty, Sasuke opened his (Naruto's) apartment door and went straight in the bathroom to wash up, and not really noticing that Naruto hasn't come home yet.

After a long bathe in the bath tub he went out just to realize only now that Naruto wasn't home yet.

"Hmm, where is that dobe? It' s already 11:oo and he's still not here" Sasuke said, while drying his pitch black hair with a towel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile Naruto, our cute kitsune, was lying down on the grass, grazing underneath the stars thinking of a certain Uchiha.

"What the hell is wrong with me nowadays?" Naruto yelled. "How come everytime he comes near me these days I freak out and make a total

fool of myself?. . . I mean really? How stupid was I infront of him when I accidentally tripped over a stupid rock, just the other day? I can't make myself look like an idiot infront if him. Not again. Not that he's gotten a lot stronger" Naruto kept on talking to himself.

--

In the meantime. . .

"Ah-AAchoo!" Sasuke sneezed. Just when he was going to take a sip from a cup of hot cocoa he made for himself. "Who the hell will talk about

me this time of night? How. . . (what will Shikamaru say?) . . . " Sasuke thought for a while, what will his lazy friend say again? "How. . .

Troublesome"

--

Naruto yawned, stood up and stretched his already numb limbs. He has formed a solution to his Uchiha-living-in-his-house-problem.

"Ok! I'm going to kick him OUT!"he said aloud with a small successful grin in his face. (I mean judging by Naruto's so called superior intellect. He just thought of the easiest way of getting the guy out, even if it was his friend)

Sasuke all the while was seated in the middle of the small apartment, near the bed with a small table just inches away and was relaxing a bit with his hot cocoa. When 'Bang' Naruto barged in his apartment, and yelled "Oi! Sasuke! Get OUT!"

He was startled by the big entry, and spilled his hot cocoa on his black boxers, yelling back.

"AAWWW! . . . ouch. . .ouch! What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you knock like a normal person? You made me spill my drink on my favourite boxers!" he yelled angrily, attempting to wipe away the hot fluid with his hands.

Naruto tried to ignore the guy, but then he noticed that the Uchiha was half naked, I mean he only has his boxers on him. Naruto saw Sasuke's pale and well-toned chest. He was perfect! from his pitch black hair to the well mantained biceps. He had some scars, yes, but it only accentuated his beautifully built body and 6 pack abs.

While Naruto was in his own thought and space. Sasuke was really busy wiping the hot substance off of him, and then glared back at Naruto, before he then realized that the Jinchuuriki was staring at him.

"Hey! Naruto!"

"--" Naruto was still in his own world admiring the sight before him, memorizing every detail. Every nook and cranny.

Little did he know that Sasuke was standing right in front of him, inches away from the kit's face just to check what has happened to the jerk, who barged in all of a sudden and then froze on the spot.

"Oi! Naruto!" he called to Naruto once again. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Naruto snapped right back to reality and was shocked that Sasuke was infront of his face!

"uh--uhmm--I. . ." Naruto stuttered. "I--uhh"

"I what?" Sasuke who was really confused didn't really catch what Naruto happened to yell just awhile back. "Hellooo?"

"uhh-- I said that you should g-get out!?" Naruto said, trying not to loose his cool because of the given situation. 'Oh shit! What was I doing! Oh my god! Good thing he didn't notice. . .What am I thinking? --Good thing he didnt notice?? What the fuck!? What was I doing in the first place? --Ah! Oh yeah I need him to get the hell out of here or I'm going to--'

"And why should I do that?" he asked inquiringly. Breaking Naruto's thoughts.

"Because I said so, teme! (Naruto finally answered back)-- You've been here for almost 3 months now and you keep on saying that you still don't you have enough money from the missions you accomplish? Wasn't that enough time?" Naruto said, really annoyed by now.

"I'm kicking you out!"

Sasuke was rather hurt by the way Naruto reasoned out with him. 'Naruto isn't like this. He'll never be such a bastard to me -- I mean to any of his friends anyway. . .' Just then it clicked He realized just now what was happening. All the times that he was with Naruto, those were the best times he ever had. . .Only Naruto can make him smile, only Naruto can make him happy.

Flashback--

--Thud!--

"OWWW! Thaat huuurt! . . . Stupid ROCK! I'm going to kill you!" Naruto yelled and frantically stepped at the rock that just tripped him.

"--"

"What the hell are smiling about? Hm, teme!? It's not funny! . . ." Naruto yelled back at the smiling Uchiha

"You're so stupid, baka" Sasuke said still smiling (a bit) (A/N OMG Sasuke SMILES?!)

"Whatever! Let's just go. Forget about it and NEVER tell Kiba what just happened-- he'll never let me live it down" Naruto said, fixing his now dirty outfit.

"Mm" Sasuke responded.

"What!? I didn't hear you!" Naruto yelled back to Sasuke, who was now following him again towards their destination, the Hokage's office.

"Whatever" the Uchiha yelled back. Remembering the incident and smiling once again.

End Flashback--

Naruto was gathering Sasuke's things by now and was shoving anything he thinks belongs to the Uchiha in a cardboard box.

Sasuke was still paralyzed that he was being kicked out by his kitsune. (A/N Yes! His kitsune! No one else's. . . He realized just now that he couldn't live without Naruto and that he just couldn't leave!)

With one swift movement Sasuke has Naruto pinned down on the bed, scattering all of his things all over the floor in the process. Naruto's initial expression was-- pain (A/N duh!?) then he was speechless when he was lying on the bed, having the handsome Uchiha on top of him. He tried to free his hands, but he was held tightly on the wrists by the other boy.

"Nnh--nnh, Sasuke let go of me! What the hell has gotten into you? Let go of me right now! . . .Nhh--NNhhh" Naruto said still trying to escape from the other's clutches.

"Now why would I do that? Hmm, Naruto?" Sasuke grinned

By now Naruto was panicking. Ten things flashed before his eyes. One of those is being killed by Sasuke, and lying on the blood stricken bed in his apartment. Tears begin to trickle down our kits' whiskered face.

"Please--no-- Don't kill me. pl-please" Naruto weeped silently in the dark room.

"Naruto--" Sasuke was hurt and I mean really, really hurt. 'Is Naruto thinking of me, as a bad person? Is that why he wants me to leave? I need to let him know that I'm not that person anymore. . .I've changed.'

Sasuke captured Naruto's quivering lips into a passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes widened. He struggled for a while and again attempted to escape.

Sasuke noticed the struggle and stopped kissing his kit for a while.

"Naruto-- I've liked you quite some time now and I think that I love you. I know that you think I'm still a bad person. It's not your fault that you don't trust me now, I just want you to give me a chance. " Sasuke said to the kitsune struggling underneath him with all sincerity.

Naruto was trying to internalize everything. 'He's not going to kill me, he kissed me, he confessed that likes me. . . What the hell is going on!'

Naruto stopped weeping. He looked straight into Sasuke's eyes and felt that he was being true and sincere. After a long pause--

Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled back.

"Yeah, now that I think about it I think that I like you, too. Teme. " Naruto said, then raising his head to meet Sasuke's lips into a hard kiss, now Naruto's returning the favor. Sasuke was happy as he kissed back to his soon to be lover. Sasuke loosened his grip, Naruto noticed this and quickly slipped from them and held the Uchiha' s head steady. Sasuke started to nip and suck on Naruto's lips. He licked Naruto's lower lip begging for entrance. Naruto gladly opened up. The two tongues warred for a moment, fighting for dominance. Sasuke won (A/N Of course) after a while they broke the kiss and gasped for air.

Sasuke was stripping Naruto off in lightning speed. The next thing Naruto knew was that he only has his spiral printed boxers on and was having a big hard on. He also noticed the tent Sasuke's cock was making in his black boxers.

"Anxious, aren't we?" Naruto said grinning wickedly.

"Whatever, it's like you're not going to enjoy this." Sasuke started kissing Naruto again then went down to his kits' earlobe and whispered

"I'm gonna make you mine". That caused Naruto to shiver, and send goosebumps all over his body. It felt good.

Sasuke began kissing Naruto in the neck slowly going down to the well-toned yet feminine like torso. Licking, sucking and nipping all at the same time making Naruto moan in ecstacy and almost loose his little sanity.

"hu-huff-- Sasukee! Oh god! . . .huff" Naruto was panting unevenly, while Sasuke was know licking Naruto's right nipple and was playing with the left. He also did this to the other in no time. He was grinding their erecitons until he could feel Naruto's boxers wet and sticky because of precum.

"Sasu-ke, pleeease . . .hu-huff --Ssstop-teasing--huff" Naruto barely made out these words because he was having a hard time not releasing right then and there.

Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly on the lips and whispered "You know that I'd love to hear my name again"

Naruto blushed in three shades of red, all at the same time. (A/N That's a little hard to imagine, but whatever) He was in heaven, Naruto was, for the first time, loved back.

"hu-huff-hu--Sasu-ke! Please!" Naruto half screamed and half moaned out. This made Sasuke really really hard. (A/N I think he'll be first to -- you know-- let's just see)

Sasuke wasted no time and was already in between Naruto's legs. He slowly removed Naruto's boxers and was faced with a leaking cock.

He licked the slit, which made Naruto buck his hips just to feel the Uchiha's touch. Sasuke grinned and looked back at his little kitsune. Naruto was sweating a lot, he has this little blush on his delicate face, panting because the activity was tiring in his side, and he was looking back at Sasuke with love and lust and a whole lot of other emotions. (A/N Mainly love--Aww)

"Sasuke-_kun. . ._Pleeease_"_ Naruto desperately let out off of his now red lips. (A/N My gosh! Sasuke kisses Naruto like a hungry pup who hadn't had his mother's milk in days!)

Sasuke stopped the teasing and licked Naruto's dripping cock from the bottom to the opening slit. He licked it over and over again until Naruto was frantically bucking his hips to his touches, but he had Naruto's hip tightly pinned down.

"Aahhhh! Sasuke! Aahh!" the other moaned out loud. "Sasuke I'm going to -- I'm going to--"  
By these words Sasuke swallowed Naruto whole and began to suck his kitsune's essence. He bobbed his head, getting a rythm. Sucking and then massaging it using his skillful tongue until. . .

"AAHHH! SASUKEEEEE!" Naruto came in his mouth. He drank his lover's essence and didn't let a single drop escape his hot mouth. -- Naruto was in really in heaven, he saw stars all over. "Huff-huff-huff" he said trying to catch his lost breath.

"My turn" Sasuke said in a pained expression. He was really having a hard time holding it in, and all the while was controlling himself not to ravish his cute blonde. He wanted it to be memorable for Naruto.

He drew out three fingers and said "Suck". Naruto obediently did what he was asked. He sucked Sasuke's fingers and made sure that it was covered in thick layers of saliva. Sasuke drew them out of Naruto's hungry mouth and again ordered the kit to lay on his stomach, which Naruto obeyed once again, even though he was soo tired by now. He wanted Sasuke to be in him.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked back at Naruto. Naruto just nodded. The Uchiha put in one finger, Naruto winced because of the pain. Tears were forming in his ocean blue orbs. He tensed up because of the weird sensation he was feeling.

"Relax, or else this is going to hurt." Sasuke calmly directed. Naruto wasn't relaxing, which was a problem to Sasuke. He had to prepare Naruto, and he had to do it fast.

He pulled Naruto back and kissed him on the lips once more, just to relax him up. Naruto relaxed the instant his lips touch Sasuke' s soft ones. In the process Sasuke inserted another finger and made scissor movements to stretch his kit up.

"Ahh! Sasuke!-- Huff-hu" Naruto screamed.

'Found it' Sasuke hit Naruto's sweet spot over and over again making the blonde scream his name again and agin. He put in the last finger, thrusted in and out several times, took them out, making the blonde groan in disappointment.

Sasuke release his member in the confines of his black boxers. Cold air hit his now hard groin. He spit on his palms and spread it on his throbbing shaft. He positioned himself in Naruto's entrance and slowly thrusted in.

"Ahh! Oh god! Sasu--ke. . .soo BIG" Naruto complained and moaned out in pain.

"RELAX" Sasuke said to Naruto, once again. He was now completely inside his kit. Naruto nodded, signaling Sasuke to move.

"Nnh-Nar-u-to --ssooo tight" Sasuke moaned. He began to make a smooth rythm, in out in out in out. Naruto, now adjusted to the feeling, met in time with Sasuke's thrusts.

"AhAhAh--Sasu--ke--Faster" After this Sasuke did his blonde faster. faster and faster.

"Ahh! SASUKE! I'm going to come!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's ingnored shaft and was pumping the blonde animalistically in time with his thrusts. This was too much for Naruto to handle, one last pump and he spilled his seed on Sasuke's hand. This made Naruto tense up and tighten around Sasuke. The boy also came deep inside Naruto after one last thrust inside. Both were in bliss. Seeing white all over.

Sweat and a whole lot of other 'stuff' lingered and scented the room.

Sasuke fell on top of our little kit. He slipped out, after regaining a little strength and laid beside his sleepy lover.

"Sasuke--" Naruto said, sleepily.

"Hmm" Sasuke reponded.

"I love you" Naruto said, facing his love and giving out a slight smile.

Sasuke hugged Naruto close to him and said "I love you too. Naruto" He kissed the cute little (sleepy) kitsune on the forehead before drifting off to sleep.

Naruto thought 'I guess he'll stay with me in my apartment-- much longer" smiled back at the now sleeping Uchiha and also drifted of to a deep sleep.

RedAppleLover: Thanks for reading my first ever fan fiction! Please give out comments. Oh, and please be GENTLE.

I can handle the "you suck" or "the story sucks" but give me a break. I can't handle the "You should die"

stuff! For crying out loud! Ok! Thanks again!


End file.
